Todo por un beso
by Peachilein
Summary: La continua disputa entre Inuyasha y Kouga los llevará a un excéntrico juego de pelota que decidirá al merecedor del corazón de Kagome. Pero, ¿qué tan normal puede resultar un partido entre un híbrido y un demonio lobo, al hacer todo por un beso?


_La continua disputa entre Inuyasha y Kouga los llevará a un excéntrico juego de pelota que decidirá al merecedor del corazón de Kagome. Pero, ¿qué tan normal puede resultar un partido entre un híbrido y un demonio lobo, al hacer todo por un beso?_

**Todo por un beso**

Después de saciar su curiosidad y terminar de ver la inauguración del evento más visto a nivel mundial de la actualidad, apagó el televisor ante las quejas de su hermano menor. Finalmente había dado inicio un mes entero de bullicios y locuras extremas que giraban en torno a un balón. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Oye, hermana, ¿no vas a ver el partido inaugural? —preguntó Souta, después de tomar el control remoto y volver a encender el televisor entusiasmado.

—No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¡como dormir por ejemplo! —enfatizó su extremo cansancio, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su habitación—. ¿Acaso no tienes que despertarte temprano para ir a clases? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Había sido muy duro quedarse estudiando hasta la madrugada, pero privarse de valiosas horas de sueño por mirar la apertura del Mundial de fútbol, eso sí que había sido una tontería. Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana y dentro de unas horas, ¡tendría que rendir un horrible examen! Quizás, lo mejor sería permanecer despierta y continuar memorizando la infinidad de fórmulas que aún tenía por delante…

—Pues no, nos dieron el día libre para poder ver el primer partido —explicó Souta despreocupadamente.

¡Era increíble! ¿Cómo era posible que los profesores del nivel primario les dieran vacaciones a los niños para poder divertirse? ¿Por qué la secundaria no recibía el mismo trato? ¡Eso era muy injusto! Aunque no disfrutara de este deporte en particular, tener un día libre no estaba en discusión.

Con los ánimos decaídos, Kagome subió somnolienta los primeros escalones, con la esperanza de poder concentrarse en sus estudios y no volver a olvidar lo aprendido.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Ya va a empezar! —exclamó el niño a viva voz.

La azabache respingo del susto y estuvo a punto de caer, pero en menos de un parpadeo, el anciano de canos cabellos bajó corriendo del segundo piso, pasando a Kagome sin siquiera reparar en ella. Con dos abanicos en cada mano se abalanzó sobre el cojín más próximo que encontró, y se acomodó en frente de la pantalla del televisor con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Vamos, número 14! ¡Corre, número 28! —exclamó el abuelo con emoción, obviamente desconociendo cada uno de los nombres de los jugadores partícipes en el esperado primer partido—. Te apuesto un helado a que gana México —le propuso repentinamente a su nieto.

—Trato hecho, pero si gana Sudáfrica, que sea de doble chocolate —aceptó Souta, empezando a saborear imaginariamente su premio.

Kagome los observó por última vez desde su sitio, viendo como el niño y el anciano le gritaban al televisor, como si con eso lograran hacerse escuchar hasta el otro continente. Puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de subir, cansada, los escalones.

— Kagome, ¿no te nos unirás? —preguntó la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa al encontrarse con su hija en el camino.

— No mamá, tengo que estudiar… —suspiró agotada.

La locura del mundial 2010 finalmente había dado inicio y con suerte, no se enteraría de los resultados finales…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con pasos lentos y pesados, Kagome salió bostezante de la casa. Sus párpados le pesaban, por no mencionar los marcados aros negros que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos. En sus oídos había un constante zumbido, provocándole un leve y molestoso dolor de cabeza... tal vez debió dormir un poco…

Por cada esquina que pasaba, veía gente aglomerada alrededor de un televisor que transmitía el actual y segundo partido de fútbol. Había pasado todo un mes de alboroto premundialista, para que ahora tuviera que soportar otro mes entero sin nada más que ver u oír que no fuera referente a Sudáfrica. ¿Qué tenía de extraordinario? Realmente no comprendía el exagerado fanatismo de las personas por este deporte tan popular, que no representaba nada más que un juego de pelota... al menos para ella.

Nunca creyó llegar a extrañar tanto la tranquilidad del antiguo Japón, en donde nada de esto existía… aunque en el fondo siempre añoraba volver para poder estar junto a su querido Inuyasha. ¡Ya faltaba poco! Sólo un examen y podría volver junto a él y los demás y así, abandonar momentáneamente sus obligaciones escolares. Bueno, tal vez dormiría un poco después de terminar con su "tortura", tomando en cuenta que gracias a su abuelo y Souta había tenido dificultadas para estudiar…

Apresuró el paso al vislumbrar finalmente el colegio a menos de 200 metros. ¡Quería terminar con todo esto de una buena vez!

—¡Kagome! —la llamó una de sus compañeras de clase al divisarla entre la gente—. Uy, te vez fatal… ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche? —comentó, acercándose con dos amigas más.

¡Genial! Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estaban entre aquella muchedumbre y… ¡Un momento! ¿No tenían que llegar al colegio también? ¿Por qué se habían quedado a mirar el televisor gigante de la plaza como si nada les preocupara?

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Si no nos damos prisa, se nos hará tarde! —increpó la azabache apurada.

—¿También viniste a ver el partido? Pensé que no te gustaba… —preguntó Eri con cierto asombro, sabiendo que Kagome no disfrutaba demasiado de este deporte. La analizó con una mirada suspicaz, sonriendo luego con picardía—. ¿O quizás, algún jugador llamo tu atención?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó a penas, antes de reaccionar y poder defenderse—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera sé quién está jugando y…

—¡Oh! Deberías ver a ese jugador de Portugal o el de Suiza… ¿cómo se llamaban? —empezó a divagar Ayumi, sumergida en sus alusivos pensamientos.

—¿Te refieres a los que quedaron nominados entre los once jugadores más atractivos de este mundial? —consultó Yuka, y se apresuró a esculcar entre sus cosas, sacando una revista de su bolso—. Kagome, ¡tienes que verlos!

Sin mucho entusiasmo, la muchacha hojeó un par de páginas y miró a los "prospectos" señalados por sus escandalosas amigas, más ninguno llamó verdaderamente su atención… o eso creyó ella. Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron de pronto en la foto de un futbolista de hermosos ojos dorados y… ¿cabellos plateados? ¡No, eso no podía ser!

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo incrédula y muy confundida.

Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza antes de volver a mirar la imagen. Como por arte de magia, el rostro del híbrido se desvaneció, dando lugar a un chico rubio de ojos claros. De acuerdo, su amor por Inuyasha, definitivamente le estaba afectando el cerebro. Había leído alguna vez que, cuando alguien enamorado empezaba a tener alucinaciones, era considerado como trastorno y en estado de gravedad incurable… Esto era patético… al parecer, tres días lejos de él, fueron demasiados para ella…

—¿Tu novio? No sabía que también fuera jugador —comentó Yuka curiosa, revisando las fotos de la revista—. ¿En dónde está?

Kagome se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla, imaginándose a Inuyasha con el uniforme de la selección de Japón, representando a su país. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que, quizás, no se vería nada mal con pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta, ligeramente ajustada al cuerpo… Sin duda, él podría haber salido como uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo, aunque probablemente, reconocido también por su "difícil" carácter, que sólo ella sabía dominar. ¡Oh, sí! Que privilegio ser la única chica con esa capacidad, y aunque pudiese parecer algo egoísta, le alegraba serlo.

De pronto, cayó de su ensoñadora nube al recordar el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí con tanta prisa. ¡No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así!

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué no me oyeron? ¡Llegaremos tarde al examen! —exclamó al ser consciente de la hora.

Las tres chicas parpadearon con confusión, intercambiaron sus miradas entre sí y volvieron a ver a Kagome.

—¿Qué no te lo dijeron? —inquirió Yuka dubitativa, al notar a su amiga realmente perdida y desesperada—, cancelaron las clases para que nadie se perdiera la inauguración del mundial… como fue en la madrugada…

Kagome se petrificó en su sitio, convirtiéndose su cuerpo en una sólida estatua de piedra, la cual se cuarteó en miles de pedazos hasta reducirse en polvo. El mundo entero giró a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir como una perfecta tonta.

—¿Ka-Kagome? —balbuceó Ayumi insegura, al notar una extraña sonrisa en el rosto de la azabache— ¿te… te encuentras bien?

—¿Quieren decir que pasé toda la noche estudiando y memorizando todo un cuaderno de fórmulas para nada? —dijo la muchacha con voz de ultratumba, agrandando terroríficamente su cabeza sobre sus compañeras, las cuales se erizaron con tal espeluznante imagen.

—¡Higurashi! —se escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro lado, salvándola de un posible exorcismo.

—Es Houjo —lo reconoció Ayumi, sin mayor sorpresa. Era de suponerse… en donde estaba Kagome, el chico siempre aparecía como caído del cielo. Pobrecito, aún tenía esperanzas con ella…

—¿Así que también te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó él casualmente al posarse enfrente de la azabache—, entonces, esto te agradará —aseguró, extendiéndole una pelota con parches coloridos.

—¡Wow! ¿Le compraste el balón del Mundial Sudáfrica 2010 a Kagome? —dijo Yuka, admirando el singular regalo.

—Houjo, yo… —la azabache no supo qué decir. Si sus obsequios habían sido hasta ahora extraños, éste no era la excepción. ¿Qué chico le regalaba a una chica una pelota de fútbol?

—Diviértete con él. A lo mejor si practicas un deporte, tu salud mejore y ya no tengas que faltar mucho a clases —indicó el muchacho de cabellos castaños claros con pasiva alegría.

Una gran gota de sudor se resbaló por la sien de las cuatro chicas. Kagome le agradeció mentalmente a su abuelo por su largo historial de enfermedades rebuscadas, que la hacían parecer enfermiza y débil ante sus amigos, cuando en realidad se la pasaba luchando contra monstruos en el antiguo Japón.

Observó pensativamente la pelota y de pronto tuvo una alocada idea… Hasta ahora, nunca habían apartado un tiempo para divertirse realmente por perseguir constantemente a Naraku… tal vez un pequeño receso en la época feudal no les vendría mal…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Oye, Inuyasha, ¿cuándo regresa Kagome? —pregunto el pequeño zorrito pelirrojo distraídamente, mientras terminaba de colorear un dibujo con los crayones que le había regalado la azabache.

—Dijo que volvería hoy antes del anochecer —respondió el platinado con aburrimiento, permaneciendo recostado de lado y apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

El híbrido abrió repentinamente sus párpados y abandonó espontáneamente su cómoda posición para incorporarse, al captar sus fosas nasales un aroma muy conocido y querido en el aire. Se puso rápidamente de pie y sin dar ninguna explicación, salió a toda prisa de la cabaña.

Sus apresurados pasos lo condujeron al pozo devora huesos. En un principio creyó que su nariz se había equivocado –lo cual era remotamente imposible-, pero después de divisar una mano asomarse por el hoyo, se acercó para tomarla y tirar de ella. Sin ningún esfuerzo, sacó a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, con una enorme mochila amarilla en su espalda del interior.

—Kagome… —dijo en un susurro, perdiéndose inconscientemente en aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban y que lo tenían completamente cautivado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no le había soltado la mano, por el contrario, la tenía bien sujeta.

Ella se había adueñado de su corazón, curando cada día las heridas del pasado con su compañía, su amistad, su sinceridad, su fidelidad incondicional… su amor… Adoraba su mirada y su dulce sonrisa, hasta el punto de sentirse vacío si ella no estaba a su lado. Sí, la amaba, aunque a veces tuviera un muy mal carácter y lo sentara constantemente. ¡Tres días lejos de ella habían sido demasiados! Realmente la había extrañado… Claro que no lo admitiría abiertamente, pues su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¿Inuyasha? —musitó la chica perturbada por la penetrante mirada del platinado. La verdad es que no se había esperado ese recibimiento.

Su corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron debido a la inesperada, pero grata cercanía. ¿Por qué la observaba de esa manera tan inquietante? Sus ahora brillantes ojos dorados le transmitían una infinidad de sentimientos que no creyó posibles, pero que había añorado todo este tiempo. ¿Podría ser…?

El platinado parpadeó después de volver a la realidad, y al darse cuenta de su firme agarre sobre la mano de Kagome y de la peligrosa cercanía entre ellos, se sonrojó furiosamente. La soltó bruscamente y desvió rápidamente su rostro hacia otra dirección.

—¡Tonta! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías antes? —bufó para no evidenciar su notoria vergüenza—. ¿Qué tal si un monstruo te hubiera atacado en el camino? —utilizo como excusa para "enojarse" con ella y ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Te echaba de menos y quería darte la sorpresa —contestó la chica con sinceridad, regalándole una sonrisa—. ¿Tú no me extrañaste?

Inuyasha se volvió a ruborizar. Lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué si la había extrañado? Hasta la pregunta era tonta. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre lo hacía cuando ella volvía a su época y él no podía estar a su lado. Es más, si Kagome se hubiera demorado en regresar conforme a lo prometido, él mismo hubiera ido por ella.

—¡Keh! Como si no lo supieras —bufó para eludir la respuesta obvia, esquivando su enrojecido rostro.

—No lo sé, pero tomaré eso como un sí —consintió la azabache, riendo por lo bajo al ver las mejillas del platinado más encendidas que un tomate.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se exaltó el híbrido a la defensiva, tratando de regularizar su agitado pulso. Después de todo, tenía su orgullo y no admitiría que se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de ella. Al girarse, su total atención se enfocó en un objeto de forma esférica que la azabache cargaba debajo de su brazo, olvidándose instantáneamente de su momento bochornoso—. ¿Y esa pelota? —preguntó con curiosidad, arrebatándosela para examinarla y olfatearla. Tenía un olor bastante extraño.

—Pues es un regalo que… —Kagome ya no pudo hablar más después de observar boquiabierta a Inuyasha, jugando diestramente con el balón de fútbol que le había obsequiado Houjo. Era impresionante verlo intercambiar la pelota de una pierna a la otra, rebotándola sobre sus rodillas sin dejarla caer en ningún momento, como si de un profesional se tratara—. ¡Increíble! Con esas habilidades podrías entrar fácilmente a la selección de Japón —comentó, admirándolo impresionada.

—¿Qué? ¿La selección de Japón? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió animadamente, concentrado en su manejo del balón.

—No, nada, no me hagas caso —indicó, abanicando su mano para restarle importancia a lo dicho—, Pero eres muy bueno. Dime una cosa, Inuyasha… ¿jugabas mucho cuando eras niño?

El híbrido detuvo abruptamente su juego, atrapando la pelota en sus manos para que ésta dejara de rebotar. Escondió su dorada mirada bajo el flequillo, apretó la mandíbula y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a oprimir la bola, temblando levemente por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Los amargos recuerdos de su triste pasado lo golpearon de tal manera que creyó estar reviviendo cada momento en ese mismo instante.

Recordaba claramente el rechazo de las personas y hasta el desprecio de otros niños cuando intentaba acercarse a ellos con intensiones de jugar y entablar una amistad... los insultos, los maltratos, y humillaciones fueron parte de su vida en aquel entonces, marcándolo con cicatrices profundas muy difíciles de borrar.

—Los niños híbridos ni siquiera tenían el derecho de tocar una pelota con sus sucias manos, mucho menos participar en algún juego con su indeseable presencia —dijo con amargura.

A Kagome se le estrujó el corazón y se lamentó por haber preguntado aquello, provocándole tal dolor a Inuyasha. No soportaba verlo sufrir. Ella tan sólo deseaba su felicidad… Se acercó a él, posando delicadamente su mano sobre su brazo para consolarlo y transmitirle su amor por él. Ella nunca sería capaz de rechazarlo… Lo miró a los ojos, y lo que vio, fue una enorme tristeza en ellos.

—Inuyasha… —musitó con congoja.

Él alzó la vista hacia ella y no tuvo miedo de mostrarle su lado sensible, frágil e indefenso que ella ya conocía. Toda su fortaleza de macho rudo y arrogante se derrumbaba totalmente cuando estaba con Kagome... Ella había sido la única persona –además de su madre-, con la cual había y seguía compartiendo estos pequeños y trascendentales momentos que llenaban su alma. Sólo con ella…

Sin proponérselo premeditadamente, atrapó la suave mano femenina entre la suya y se giró completamente hacia ella para contemplarla con devoción. Sus orbes dorados reflejaron tal intensidad que a Kagome le pareció que se le detendría el corazón en cualquier instante, ruborizándose por completo. Ambos permanecieron quietos por unos segundos, sin decir ni una palabra, dejando que sus miradas y corazones hablaran por sí solos, mientras sus rostros se acercaban paulatinamente.

Estaban tan ensimismados que ninguno se percató de la presencia de cuatro individuos que los espiaban detrás de unos arbustos, y mucho menos de otros tres personajes que se acercaban con mucha rapidez al lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Kagome… —susurró Inuyasha con voz ronca y cargada con un profundo sentimiento, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Un veloz torbellino pasó sobre él, aplastando inadvertidamente su cara contra el suelo, rompiendo con eso, el encanto que se había formado entre la azabache y él. La pelota se le escapó de las manos y rodó a varios metros de ellos. ¿Cómo es que no lo vio venir? Y como si fuera poco, había venido acompañado por sus dos compañeros… el olor a lobo había estado en el aire y ¿aún así no lo notó?

—Mi querida Kagome… ha pasado mucho tiempo… —la saludó el joven hombre lobo, tomándola fervientemente de las manos—. Cuando sentí tu aroma cerca, pensé en pasar a saludar…

—Muchas gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte —dijo la azabache con una sonrisa forzada.

En realidad no le desagradaba que él viniera a visitarla, por el contrario, el joven Kouga le caía muy bien, era solo que… ¿por qué tuvo que interrumpirlos precisamente en el momento en que Inuyasha había estado a punto de besarla? Esto era frustrante…

—Otro intento fallido —comentó Miroku con desgano, saliendo de su escondite junto con Sango, el pequeño Shippo y Kirara.

—Es que Inuyasha es muy lento —manifestó el pequeño zorrito pelirrojo, quien por suerte no fue escuchado por el híbrido.

—Kouga… —gruñó Inuyasha amenazante, levantando con gran esfuerzo su cara de la tierra, pues podía sentir todo el peso de ese sarnoso sobre su cabeza. Hizo tronar sus dedos y afiló sus garras, hastiado de escuchar sus "dulces" palabras, dirigidas a Kagome—. ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Con un veloz zarpazo, atacó a Kouga con todas las intensiones de lastimarlo, no obstante, su rival fue mucho más rápido y lo esquivó de un brinco. Bueno, al menos había logrado librarse de él y separarlo de la azabache, posándose protectoramente delante de ella.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, bestia? —refunfuñó el agredido— ¿le temes a un poco de competencia? ¡Ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones que Kagome es mi mujer y no me rendiré hasta que sea mía!

—¡Yo no soy tu mujer! —chilló Kagome, siendo totalmente ignorada por ambos contrincantes—. Inuyasha, ¡ya basta!

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Sólo inténtenlo y verás! —lo retó el oji-dorado, mostrándole su puño y sus colmillos—. Ni creas que permitiré que Kagome se vaya con un lobo apestoso y pulgoso. ¡Ella está conmigo!

—¡El hecho que esté contigo, no quiere decir que te pertenezca! —rebatió el demonio lobo, haciéndole tragar sus palabras a Inuyasha, quien se limitó a gruñir al no encontrar algo inteligente con qué contradecirlo.

—Uuh, eso fue un golpe bajo —murmuró Hakkaku en voz baja a su compañero Ginta.

—Amigo mío, si no te decides pronto y le declaras tus sentimientos de una vez, la señorita Kagome terminará por aceptar al joven Kouga —intervino Miroku con aire de sabiduría, apoyando su mano en el hombro del platinado. Por supuesto que sus intensiones eran darle únicamente un "empujón".

—¡Ya cállate! —vociferó Inuyasha.

—No te enfades. Es solo que, tomando en cuenta el "gran amor" que le tienes a la señorita Kagome, bien podrías pelear por ella y demostrarle lo mucho que la quieres —sugirió el monje sonriente.

—¡Que buena idea! —aceptó Kouga antes que el híbrido pudiera volver a refutar o decir algo—, entonces lucharemos por Kagome y lo decidiremos de una vez por todas —propuso sagazmente—, el ganador se quedará con ella.

Una gran vena palpitante apareció en la sien de la muchacha, haciéndose notar su indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que se disputaran por ella como si fuera cualquier objeto? ¡Ella no era un trofeo o un premio que se pudiera ganar! ¿Qué tal si Kouga vencía la confrontación? ¿Tendría que irse con él aún en contra de su voluntad? ¡Esos dos estaban locos!

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Quién les dijo que podían decidir sobre mi destino? —intervino la azabache al borde de su paciencia. Sango se posó a su lado, comprendiendo su enfado, aunque en el fondo, también apoyaba la propuesta del moje, aunque fuera únicamente para juntar a esos dos.

—¡Keh! No te preocupes, Kagome, no te perderé tan fácilmente —afirmó el oji-dorado con convicción, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, dejando en claro que ella ya le pertenecía—. Muy bien, sarnoso, ¡prepárate para perder!

—¡Ja! Ni creas que seré compasivo contigo —berreó Kouga.

—¡Oigan! ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? —chilló Kagome, harta que la ignoraran.

La azabache suspiró pesadamente. Independientemente de quien fuera el vencedor, ella no tomaría parte de esa apuesta absurda por obvias razones. Todo el entusiasmo con el que había venido inicialmente, se esfumó de un momento para el otro. Por lo visto, sus planes de divertirse con sus amigos en la época feudal, no resultarían como lo había imaginado. Cabizbaja ladeó su rostro hacia el balón de fútbol. Caminó hacia él y lo levantó.

—¡Qué bonita pelota! —comento el pequeño Shippo— ¿la trajiste de tu época, Kagome? —preguntó y la muchacha asintió.

—Es muy singular y colorida —agregó Sango, observándola con curiosidad—. ¿Tenías pensado hacer algo con ella?

—Pues, quería que nos divirtiéramos un poco para variar, pero… —Kagome se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes y al alzar su vista nuevamente hacia Kouga e Inuyasha -quienes seguían gruñendo e insultándose entre sí, mientas se preparaban para pelear-, una idea cruzó por su mente. Divisó a Inuyasha sacar su colmillo de acero de su funda y se vio en la necesidad de intervenir, antes que sucediera una masacre—. ¡Abajo!

El conjuro del collar no se hizo esperar, brillando y estrellando al platinado contra el suelo. El efecto no tardó demasiado, logrando ponerse de pie casi instantáneamente para encarar a la azabache.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Kagome? ¿Acaso quieres que pierda contra ese lobo sarnoso o qué? —protestó Inuyasha enfadado.

—Si se van a enfrentar, lo haremos sin violencia —indicó la muchacha, sonriendo traviesamente, confundiéndolo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de explicar reiteradas veces las reglas del "complicado" juego, finalmente tomaron sus posiciones para el singular enfrentamiento de un partido de fútbol jamás presenciado en la época feudal. Hubo un momento en el que Miroku, Sango y Shippo desaparecieron, pero seguramente no sería nada de importancia... o al menos eso pensó Kagome.

Por falta de jugadores, los equipos fueron formados por tres miembros cada uno. A un lado, con una formación triangular se encontraba Kouga como capitán y líder de Hakkaku y Ginta tras él. Como contrincante y en una posición similar, Inuyasha encabezaba a su equipo con Miroku y Shippo a sus espaldas.

Bueno, era más que evidente que el pequeño grupo del platinado tendría cierta desventaja en cuanto a habilidades y desempeño por parte de los jugadores, pero en vista de que el hombre lobo y el híbrido estaban tan empeñados en enfrentarse, las mujeres decidieron por ellos, terminando todos los del género masculino involucrados…

—No olviden que el primero que anote un gol en el arco del equipo contrario, será el ganador —recordó Kagome.

—El capitán triunfador, será merecedor de un beso de Kagome —agregó la exterminadora antes de dar inicio el juego.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono, sonrojándose instantáneamente, completamente ajenos al "premio" que sería entregado al final.

El interior del híbrido se revolvió de sólo imaginar que alguien más que no fuera él, podría tener la oportunidad de probar y saborear los labios de Kagome. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a Sango siquiera sugerirlo? Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al recordar su intento fallido de besarla. Lo había deseado tantas veces y de no haber sido por el entrometido e indeseable de Kouga, hubiera logrado su cometido… ¡Estúpido lobo!

—Por un beso de mi querida Kagome, soy capaz de todo —afirmó el joven hombre lobo muy animado—. Más vale que jueguen bien, ¿me oyeron? —se volteó hacia Hakkaku y Ginta, quienes sudaron la gota gorda. Si fallaban, el jefe sería capaz de darles la paliza de su vida—. Quiero que sepas que seré yo quien reclame los dulces labios de mi amada —se volvió a dirigir a su rival.

—¡Cállate roñoso! Ni creas que te dejaré tocarla —amenazó el híbrido embravecido. ¡Por supuesto que JAMÁS permitiría que eso sucediera! ¡Tendría que ganar como diera lugar y ser él, quien bese a Kagome para aleccionar a ese lobo!

—Entonces más vale que te esfuerces, Inuyasha —aconsejó el zorrito pelirrojo—, a menos que quieras que Kouga te la quite y la declare oficialmente su mujer y… ¡AY! —Un fuerte puñetazo cayó bruscamente sobre su cabeza, causándole un enorme chicón—. ¡¿Por qué me pegaste, tonto?

—¡Keh! Será mejor que se esfuercen. Si perdemos, ¡se las verán conmigo! —gruñó con un tono hosco, el cual no causó demasiado efecto en Shippo o en Miroku. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para temerle o asustarse de sus acostumbradas "amenazas".

—Oye, Sango, ¿y el resto del equipo qué recibirá? —inquirió el monje con mucha curiosidad, girándose hacia las chicas—. Si me lo preguntas, me conformo con un beso tuyo.

—¡Pues nadie se lo preguntó! —respondió la exterminadora rápidamente, ruborizándose hasta la punta de los cabellos, avergonzada.

—Sango, ¿pero por qué les dijiste eso? —le susurró Kagome al oído con un leve tono de exaltación, preocupada por el beso que tendría que dar—. ¿En verdad esperas que yo…? No, ¡tú no puedes hacerme esto!

—Puedes agradecérmelo después —dijo Sango con una gran sonrisa—, fue difícil pensar en algo que los motivara a participar, pero ten por seguro que Inuyasha no podrá escaparse esta vez. Más vale que aproveches esta oportunidad…

—¿Q-Qué? —el rostro de Kagome se encendió de un furioso carmín y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron desmesuradamente, sintiéndose de pronto muy nerviosa—, e-estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué tal si Kouga gana? —se alarmó Kagome al ver fallas en el "plan" de su amiga exterminadora.

—Ups, no había pensado en eso… —expuso con franqueza, colocándose pensativamente un dedo sobre su barbilla y analizando la situación—. En ese caso, cruza los dedos para que Inuyasha no pierda —animó con entusiasmo.

Kagome entró en pánico y luego suspiró derrotada. Sí un minúsculo rincón dentro de ella estaba feliz por la loca ocurrencia de sus amigos, por el otro, se sentía sumamente alterada.

—"_Todo por un beso…" _—pensó, confiando en que sería Inuyasha, quien reclamaría el premio. Sí, ella quería hacerlo…

El partido finalmente dio inicio y las chicas animaron a los seis jugadores con gritos, saltos, silbidos y… una que otra llamada de atención por alguna falta cometida. El hecho de no tener a ningún árbitro cerca, complicaba en cierto modo un juego limpio, aunque Kagome procuró en hacerles saber sus errores desde su puesto, con la ayuda de un pequeño silbato que había traído de su época. Ella obviamente no pondría ni un pie dentro del capo de juego, pues sería demasiado peligroso.

La primera vez que lo utilizó, asustó a todos con el escandaloso y agudo sonido. Varias personas de los alrededores lo habían escuchado también y se acercaron con curiosidad para saber lo que ocurría, y Sango había tenido que explicarles.

Justo en el momento en que Inuyasha había hecho una ágil finta, esquivando a sus atacantes y tumbando a Ginta en el camino con un pisotón, el escandaloso pitazo le cimbró en sus sensibles oídos, impidiéndole disparar el balón entre los dos troncos que marcaban una vacía portería. Como consecuencia, el híbrido perdió el equilibrio y cayó irremediablemente sobre su trasero.

—¡Agg! Y ahora, ¿por qué fue eso, Kagome? —refunfuño el híbrido molesto desde su "cómodo" sitio en el césped—. ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!

—Cometiste una falta —aclaró la azabache, señalándole con el dedo índice a un semi-inconsciente Ginta, tirado boca abajo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—¡Keh! ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Me estaba estorbando el paso —se defendió el platinado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? —intervino Kouga, tomando el absoluto control sobre la pelota—, pues entonces, ¡toma esto, bestia!

—¡Cuidado, Inuyasha! —advirtió Kagome con temor. Si Kouga ganaba…

Con una descomunal potencia, el joven hombre lobo pateó el balón en dirección a la portería contraria, con la esperanza de anotar el gol de la victoria. Cualquiera hubiera imaginado que lo lograría, pero antes que eso sucediera, Inuyasha se puso rápidamente de pie y prácticamente voló al otro lado, receptando la bola con su firme y duro pecho. Sus pies dejaron un marcado rastro en el césped al momento de frenar, siendo literalmente impulsado hacia atrás por la magnitud del impacto. Aunque éste no fue suficiente para vencer al híbrido, quien sonrió arrogante para la consternación de Kouga.

—Yo estoy libre, Inuyasha —gritó Shippo al otro extremo del campo.

El platinado no dudó ni por un instante y envió un pase largo hacia el zorrito, no obstante, no midió sus fuerzas e involuntariamente lo mandó a volar junto con la pelota a más de diez metros de distancia, en trayectoria a la portería del equipo de los lobos.

Kagome y Sango se quedaron perplejas al ver la magnitud de esos tiros de potencia superior. Esos dos hombres no conocían el límite de sus energías.

—¡Te tengo, Shippo! —exclamó Miroku mientras corría hacia él e intentaba atraparlo.

Hakkaku le dio rápidamente alcance y trató de interponerse en su camino, pero antes que se diera cuenta, tropezó torpemente y cayó al suelo, deslizándose sobre su estómago varios metros más adelante como si hubiese estado sobre hielo. Miroku por su lado, en su afán por atrapar al pequeño zorrito "volador" mientras corría de espaldas, chocó contra el hombre lobo -que yacía tirado sobre el césped-, y terminó derribado verticalmente sobre él.

En cualquier lugar del mundo, el partido habría sido detenido automáticamente por escasez de jugadores, pues todos, a excepción de Kouga e Inuyasha habían quedado fuera de combate, incluyendo a Shippo, quién seguía viajando por los aires, completamente adherido al balón como una garrapata. Desde un inicio, este encuentro no había sido nada normal, tomando en cuenta que desde hace rato habían ignorado los constantes silbatos y reclamos de Kagome…

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré, bestia! —vociferó Kouga al advertir el peligroso "ataque" del híbrido. A una gran velocidad, atravesó el campo de juego, logrando llegar hasta su portería para defenderla con su vida de ser preciso.

En algún momento del diminuto intervalo de tiempo, Inuyasha surcó el terreno entero, receptando al zorrito… bueno, a la pelota, con una pierna, alistándose para disparar nuevamente. ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

—¡Yo seré quien bese a Kagome! —gritó el platinado inconscientemente, sumido en su afán de ganarle a su rival a toda costa.

Era más que obvio que no podría vencer la velocidad de Kouga, así que pensó en una efectiva estrategia… Formuló un plan que no podría fallar. Se paró firmemente enfrente de la improvisada portería y empuñó su Colmillo de Acero ante la estupefacción de los presentes. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¡Espera! ¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó el líder del clan de los hombres lobo asustado, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro, al prever sus intensiones. ¿En verdad iba a…?

—¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Oh, sí, lo hizo. Una enorme ráfaga de viento salió expulsada de la gigantesca espada. Por instinto de supervivencia, Kouga no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a toda velocidad de su sitio, logrando salir ileso, instante que aprovechó Inuyasha para patear el balón entre los dos troncos. El pequeño Shippo aterrizó en alguna parte, al otro lado de aquellos maderos con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—¡GOOOOL! —se escuchó el gran furor de la gente de la aldea que, en algún momento del partido, se había unido al peculiar espectáculo.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué tal, eh? —expresó el platinado satisfecho y feliz, alzando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

El juego del siglo finalmente había concluido, resultando Inuyasha como el vencedor. Kagome aún no era capaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos como platos de la impresión con un pequeño tic en el párpado inferior. Aún no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz Inuyasha con tal de ganar. Imposible anular esa anotación, aunque fuese técnicamente inválida… Qué locura, ¿y todo por un beso? De pronto, los nervios y la vergüenza la invadieron… ¿él en verdad querría reclamar su "premio"?

Mientras la gente se abrazaba con felicidad y entusiasmo, la exterminadora le dio un fuerte empujón a su amiga, haciéndola chocar contra Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron, pestañearon y se sonrojaron. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, no obstante, ninguno se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento…

—Apuesto a que no serás capaz de besarla, perrucho —lo retó Kouga confiadamente, sonriendo de medio lado—. Admítelo… eres un cobarde.

—Keh, tu sólo observa y acepta tu derrota, sarnoso —lo provocó Inuyasha sin denotar ni un atisbo de nerviosismo, abrazando impulsivamente la cintura de Kagome, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. ¡A eso se le llamaba autocontrol!

—¿Inu-Inuyasha? —balbuceó incrédula la azabache.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —refutó el joven hombre lobo, al ver el peligroso acercamiento del pulgoso sobre "su mujer"—. Si la besas, te juro que…

—No, Kouga, espera —intervinieron Hakkaku y Ginta, sujetando fuertemente los brazos de su jefe para que no se interpusiera—. Inuyasha ganó el encuentro…

—¡Suéltenme, idiotas, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias! —berreó el oji-celeste—. ¡Esa bestia no jugó limpio!

Los berrinches e insultos de Kouga fueron completamente ignorados, tanto por el público como por la sonrojada y ensimismada pareja en el centro del campo. Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos y lo que alguna vez habían imaginado como un momento íntimo y privado, involuntariamente se convirtió en un espectáculo. ¿Cómo fue que se metieron en esto?

—Si no quieres… no estás obligado a hacerlo… —musitó Kagome con una sonrisa comprensiva, debido a la inmovilización de Inuyasha—. De todas formas, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado —afirmó dulcemente.

La muchacha apoyó sus manos sobre el firme pecho masculino, se paró en puntillas y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del híbrido. Al fin y al cabo, nuca especificaron en dónde debía ser dado el "premio", ¿cierto?

Un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en el estómago del platinado, llenando su corazón de una calidez que no creyó posible. Su agitado corazón bombeó la sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas, después de escuchar aquellas sencillas pero significativas palabras que calentaron su alma, haciéndolo sentir vivo… y amado.

No supo en qué momento se habían fortalecido sus sentimientos por ella, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a oponer resistencia a las emociones que lo invadían constantemente cuando estaban cerca, y por supuesto que ahora no se conformaría sólo con esa pequeña caricia.

Inuyasha la vio sonreírle dulcemente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y al advertir su alejamiento, la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y sin pensar, la jaló hacia él, besándola con todo el amor que había estado guardando por dentro por tanto tiempo. Tal vez no era bueno con las palabras, pero sí consideraba que sus actos expresaban mejor sus sentimientos por su querida Kagome, porque realmente la amaba con toda el alma. Cómo se arrepentía haber tardado tanto en hacérselo saber…

La sorpresa de la azabache desapareció a los pocos segundos, correspondiendo amorosamente la caricia de su amado Inuyasha sobre sus labios, llenándose de él. Estaba feliz y si alguna vez creyó perdida toda esperanza de llegar a ser correspondida por él, ahora no le cupo la menor duda... él le pertenecía tanto como ella a él…

Los minutos pasaron y los aldeanos volvieron a sus actividades culinarias. Está por demás decir que Kouga había entrado en completo shock, con los ojos bien ensanchados y la boca abierta, observando la escena. Al menos Hakkaku y Ginta pudieron descansar por unos instantes, mientras su líder recuperaba la movilidad y… la conciencia.

Por supuesto que el monje Miroku no perdió el tiempo tampoco, aprovechando la oportunidad que había surgido entre sus amigos para intentar hacer lo mismo con su querida Sango. Para su pesar, su plan falló, pues cuando intentó acercarse con los labios estirados, no recibió más que una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla. Bueno, quizás, su inquieta mano en cierta parte de la anatomía de la exterminadora había tenido algo que ver en su reiterado rechazo.

¿El pequeño Shippo? Él fue "rescatado" por Kirara, aunque al ver la pelota de fútbol en movimiento, olvidó su tarea y se puso a ronronear y a jugar con ella, como cualquier gato hubiera hecho.

Y así es como terminó un día más en el antiguo Japón. Lo que en un inicio empezó como una idea inocente de diversión con un deporte traído de la época actual, terminó en una excéntrica pelea para decidir la pertenencia y conquista del corazón de Kagome… una lucha posesiva por reclamar un premio poco usual que definió finalmente la relación entre la chica del futuro y el híbrido… todo por un beso…

**Fin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, aquí me tienen una vez más con una pequeña historia, la cual espero que sea de su completo agrado, pese a ser algo "inusual" y medio loco xD. Sólo como aclaración, no soy muy aficionada al fútbol, en verdad me declaro bastante ignorante en la materia… si no es por el silbato y el típico grito de "GOL", yo no me entero de más xD jajaja. En fin, la inspiración de este One-shot me surgió repentinamente, después de ver una imagen de un Inuyasha "mundialista", jugando con una pelota :P. Si me da tiempo, modificaré un poco el fanart para adecuarlo al fic y lo subiré a mi perfil para que lo vean ^^.

Por cierto, aquellas personas que están siguiendo mi otro fic: "Marcados por el destino", quiero hacerles saber que estoy trabajando en la conti y procuraré subirla en el tiempo promedio que suelo tardar. Es sólo que mi musa quiso terminar este One-shot antes de continuar por el otro lado, que como saben, está en un momento algo complicado, además que el trabajo me ha estado saturando xD.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y de antemano agradezco sus bien recibidos reviews! Recuerden que, sin importar el tiempo, siempre será un placer conocer sus opiniones ;).

Besos a todos,

Peach


End file.
